


Ethereal.

by AllAccordingToPan



Series: Fundream Stories. [1]
Category: Dream team minecraft, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Dream and Tubbo are brothers, Fluff, Fundy is a flirt, Happy birthday Fundy!, M/M, Wedding, Wilbur and Fundy are brothers, change my mind, it’s so CUTE, proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:47:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26939842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllAccordingToPan/pseuds/AllAccordingToPan
Summary: It’s Fundy’s wedding day, and he thinks back on how he met his lovely fiancé, and the proposal. While his brother runs around trying to get everything to look perfect.
Relationships: Clay | Dream & Toby Smith | Tubbo, Clay | Dream/Floris | Fundy, Floris | Fundy & Wilbur Soot
Series: Fundream Stories. [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1972729
Comments: 22
Kudos: 508





	Ethereal.

**Author's Note:**

> Happy birthday Fundy! I’m never doing this again, posting so many times in a row, i’m burned out.

When Fundy heard the news, he was initially offended. Sure he didn’t tend to talk to many people, usually talking to his brothers’ friends every now and then, but that didn’t mean he wasn’t capable of inviting people to his own birthday party.

However, the second his eyes landed on a blond haired, green eyed beauty, his thoughts went out the window. Never mind, his brother was allowed to invite whoever he wanted if it meant he could stare at the man for as long as he wanted. 

Of course, his brother seemed to notice his infatuation almost immediately. Taking the tall blond by his arm and practically dragging him towards Fundy, while he was glaring daggers at his older brother. It didn’t take long before the pretty man was in front of him, levelling at the same height as himself.

“Fundy! This is Dream, and Dream, this is Fundy! My brother.” Wilbur was smiling deviously, while Dream was staring straight at Fundy, a white face mask covering the lower half of his face. Fundy felt himself stare at the newly introduced pretty stranger as well, obviously this was one of Wilbur’s friends, but not one he invited around the house before.

Pretty boy had dirty blond hair ending at the waist, and pretty sparkly emerald green eyes, with freckles all over his face and neck. Fundy’s eyes kept wandering over Dream’s entire being, and he titled his head, wondering what kind of personality was hiding behind such a pretty face.

An awkward cough brought him back to reality, and his face heated up at the realisation that he’d been staring at Dream the whole time. “Sorry, you just caught me off guard, I didn’t expect to see an angel at my birthday party!” A cocky smirk crossed his face as he threw one last glare at his brother, overjoyed at the shock on Wilbur’s face.

“What?!” The exclamation of Dream’s shock was accompanied by Dream’s face blushing a bright red, visible at the edges of his face mask. The sight was adorable, and Fundy knew he could make this work. His brother could call him as antisocial as he wanted, today he’d prove him wrong.

“Don’t worry about it, beautiful, just keep talking to me!” He held his hand out for Dream to take, which after much contemplation, he did. He dragged the blond man away from the party, and Wilbur. 

The two ended up leaving the house all together, and after wandering around their city for most of the night, they stopped at a nearby park. Spending the rest of the night watching the stars hand in hand, the most perfect way to celebrate a birthday, 

At the end of the night he knew he was enamoured with Dream, and it was clear the other felt the exact same way.

-☘︎︎-

Wilbur thought of his brother with pride shining clear in his eyes, when he introduced Dream to Fundy he didn’t think things would end up quite like this, but he’s proud of his brother anyway. The two have had ups and downs in their relationship like anyone did, but he still cared about his brother regardless.

His brother was still in his own room getting ready for the wedding, while Wilbur was already down in the wedding reception making sure everything was alright. This was the wedding of his brother and one of his best friends. He'd be damned if he didn’t make sure it was perfect.

Red roses were being carried into the reception hall, and a smile grew on his face, of course those idiots went for roses. The rest of the decorations were beautiful, surprisingly, orange and red seemed to dominate most of the colour scheme, green only to be seen in the plant life present in the reception hall. 

The wedding altar took most of the attention, a high wooden arch decorated with red, orange and white flowers. Chiffon curtains hanging around the wooden frame, coloured the same as the flowers, tying the whole arch together. 

Suddenly he heard footsteps right next to him, drawing his attention away from the decorations, and towards the two teenagers who just walked up to him, Tubbo and Tommy. His smile grew even larger as he turned towards the two boys, Dream’s little brother, and his best friend. 

“And how are we doing this fine evening? Looking forward to the wedding?” 

Tubbo was wearing a light green suit, while Tommy was contrasting him with a firey red suit. Tubbo was going to be the ring bearer today, carrying the rings down the aisle for the grooms, an honour Dream had been all too happy to give his younger brother. 

Their reply was quick and fast, clearly they were just as excited for the wedding as he was, unable to wait a few more hours for the grooms to get ready. “Can’t wait Wilbur! They’ve been talking about this for ages now... as long as I don’t lose the ring box...” the shorter boy was clearly anxious, but Tommy quickly wrapped his arm around Tubbo’s shoulders.

“We’re doing great big man!”

He shook his head before ushering the two teens towards Eret, after all, the man had the ring box, which would definitely be needed for the wedding. 

Just as the two teens left he saw George and Sapnap goofing off in the corner of the reception, “Oh godverdomme.” Goddamnit. With a sigh he made his way towards the two friends, his eyebrow already raised. “Shouldn’t you two be with Dream right now?” While he should technically be with Fundy, his brother has unceremoniously pushed him out, wanting to get himself ready alone.

But he doubted Dream would ask his friends to leave him alone, the man was too emotional for his own good. Sapnap already gave him a knowing smirk before speaking up, “Bad’s with him right now, pretty sure those two are hugging it out, Dream was absolutely bawling already.” 

Soft laughter escaped his lips, that wasn’t a surprise at all, but it was still cute to hear nonetheless. “Of course he is, we should get everything ready before more guests arrive, can’t let the grooms down!”

With that he pulled the two away from the corner, dragging them off to do something useful.

-☘︎︎-

The plan was to take Dream to their favourite restaurant, the same place they has their first date. He had a speech in his pocket and ready to go, he even let the restaurant staff know beforehand. The ring had been carefully picked out with the company of Wilbur, Tubbo and Sapnap, and he ended up settling for a beautiful gold band, with a diamond in the middle, simple yet effective.

“Kom op, je kan dit.” Come on, you can do this. After whispering words of encouragement to himself he stepped out of the car, the small black box burning a hole in his pocket. He already spotted Dream waiting for him, dressed in casually formal clothing, looking absolutely perfect.

A cocky smirk naturally grew on his face, his nervousness forgotten in the presence of his hopefully soon to be fiancé. “Good evening beautiful, do you want to head inside?” Dream, who was long used to this, simply looped his arm around Fundy’s, following his boyfriend as they walked inside.

They were quickly seated by a waiter, getting set down at one of the tables, barely any people surrounding them. The restaurant was small, but cozy, it a homely feel to it, which made it all the nicer for the couple.

He leaned back against one of the chairs, eyeing Dream from across the table. “What do you want to order babe?” Fundy put his elbow on the table, before leaning his head on it, staring down at the menu himself. He already knew his order, but he wanted to be sure just in case, this evening needed to go as perfectly as it possibly could. 

“I’ll take my usual, how about you?” Dream smiled up at him, and the nervousness returned ten fold, one simple smile changing his whole heart. 

Instead of answering, he lifted his hand up, signalling the waiter he was ready to order. “Can we just have our regulars please?” The waiter gave him a smile and nodded, already knowing the plan. 

The waiter was to return with a bouquet of red roses, while they were waiting for their food. And while Dream would be freaking out about the roses he’d get down on one knee, take the small black box, and propose to the love of his life.

“Fundy! Karl is going towards us with roses, why is he going towards us with roses?!” Ah, there it was, his sign. Quickly looking to make sure Dream was fully focused on the waiter, he slid out of the chair and onto one knee. Taking the small black box into his hand, opening it, and showing it to Dream.

“Dream, beautiful, we have known each other for two years now, dated for close to two years, and those have been the most incredibly years of my life.” His words caught Dream’s attention immediately, obvious in the way he swivelled his head towards him. “I am no poet, but i can tell you from the bottom of my heart, that i love you. And i want to spend the rest of my life loving you.”

Tears started streaming down Dream’s cheeks as he stared at the ring, before nodding his head rapidly. He stepped out of his own chair before throwing himself at Fundy, wrapping his arms around his now fiancé as he sobbed out his answer.

“Yes! Yes! A hundred a times yes!”

-☘︎︎-

Fundy already found himself at the altar, Wilbur standing next to him, a smile on his face, while Sapnap was waiting at the other side of the altar. The wedding music has long since started playing, and everyone was anxiously waiting for Dream to show himself. 

The sound of the music changed, and he watched as Dream slowly stepped out from behind the church doors, standing directly at the carpet rolled out all the way to the altar. His heart felt lighter the second he saw his fiancé, yet tears were threatening to roll down his cheeks, and he wished nothing more than to run to Dream.

Unlike Fundy who was dressed in a dark orange suit, complimented with a red pocket square, Dream was dressed in a brightly white suit, hosting a green pocket square. 

Everyone’s eyes were glued to him and Dream, he could feel the stares, and he didn’t mind that one bit. Even Bad who was supposed to be officiating the marriage couldn’t keep their eyes off of them, nearly tearing up himself.

The second Dream reached the altar he took his fiancés hand into his own, squeezing it tightly as he waited for Bad to speak up. “You look beautiful Dream, i’m the luckiest man in the world.” A smile crossed his beautiful man’s face, before they both looked at Bad, waiting for him to begin with the vows.

Bad grinned, “I’d say you’re supposed to repeat after me, but i’m sure you already have the vows. Tubbo!” While their vows weren’t anything special, both of them wanted to get the wedding over with as quickly as possible, unable to stay out of each others arms for too long. 

Everyone watched as Tubbo walked down the aisle as well, the ring box on a little pillow in front of him. The younger was practically rushing down the aisle, stopping in front of the couple, waiting for Bad to open the ring box.

He reached out to take the rings out of the box, speaking all the while. “I’d say more, but i’m sure you two want to make your wedding official. Fundy, do you take Dream as your lawfully wedded husband?”

“I do.” Fundy took one of the rings from the opened ring box, sliding it’s delicate frame onto Dream’s finger, leaning down to press a kiss onto it.

A smile crossed his face as he kept talking, “And Dream, do you take Fundy as your lawfully wedded husband.”

“I do.” With a grin Dream reached for the remaining ring, sliding it onto Fundy’s finger, staring directly into his lovers eyes as he did so.

With a satisfied smile, he took a step back from the couple, and pronounced. “I now pronounce you husband and husband, you may kiss the groom!” 

Without even skipping a beat Fundy reached out to wrap his arm around Dream’s waist, dipping his now husband into a passionate kiss, not caring about the people that happened to see them. He was married to the love of his life, absolutely nothing could ruin his day.

**Author's Note:**

> [Join](https://discord.gg/qAt8tfg) the MCYT Discord server!


End file.
